


Perfect

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!!, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: It was a quiet morning, the only sound outside were a few birds chirping.Soft rays of sun coming through the swaying curtains, letting everything around shimmer in golden hues.It felt warm and safe.Soft and cozy.Just…...perfect.Keith and Lance just woke up and are having a cuddly morning with their sweet baby angel <3





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/ chaoticcolorstudio on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2F+chaoticcolorstudio+on+instagram).

> This was a "DTIYS" kinda thing for my super amazing friend @/chaoticcolorstudio on instagram! She made the cutest drawing of the boys, laying in bed with their sweet and adorable daughter and she made it a contest for reaching 3,5k followers there. And bc the picture OWNS MY HEART (as all of her art in general, you really gotta check this out!), I had to write something for her.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing and have yourself some happy and ooey-gooey dads in love with their adorable baby girl <3<3<3
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it in a comment and leave a kudos!

It was a quiet morning, the only sound outside were a few birds chirping.

Soft rays of sun coming through the swaying curtains, letting everything around shimmer in golden hues. 

It felt warm and safe. 

Soft and cozy.

Just… 

...perfect.

Keith slowly stirred awake as he heard a sweet fit of giggles, that made his heart swell with the heartwarming feeling of unconditional love and a small hand patted playfully at his cheek.

“Shh, amor. You’ll wake daddy up. Let him rest a bit more.”

The soft chuckle and quietly whispered words intensified the warmth spreading in his chest and Keith couldn’t help the soft smile that started to curl at the corners of his lips.

A warm hand found its way to his back, stroking in soft circles over it, soothing.

“Mmhh… mornin’ “

Keith’s voice was still heavy with sleep and a little hoarse from the lack of use. He cracked an eye open and saw tiny little legs kicking in the air and his smile grew naturally wider as his daughter squealed in glee. Lance laughed breathy at it and the world seemed perfect at just that moment. 

“Good morning, my love.” Lance said, as he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to his cheek.

Keith opened his eyes and melted at the breathtaking sight beside him.

His husband was laying on his side, leaning on one elbow, his head propped up on his hand and giving Isabel a tender and loving smile, his eyes sparkling with joy and love. He tickled her belly with gentle fingers and as another fit of giggles escaped their beautiful baby, Lance cooed endearingly.

Keith’s heart fluttered and he thanked the heavens above for the umpteenth time for blessing him with such preciousness. If someone asked him five years ago, where he would see himself right at this time, he would’ve never imagined it being with his own little family. Not even with Lance by his side, since they only confessed to each other 3 years ago.

Isabel gurgled and kicked her legs again in the air. Keith propped himself up on an arm and grabbed one of her tiny little feet, placing a soft peck on the sole. She was wearing her purple onesie and her big, forest green eyes sparkled as she focused her gaze on him. Her smile was breathtaking and it caused Keith’s own smile to grow wider and his eyes turned soft.

He felt Lance’s fingers gently caressing his cheek and settling there to cup his face. Keith slowly peeled his eyes from his daughter and let it wander over to a beautiful ocean of blue hues, bright like the sky outside, Lance’s eyes shining with love and happiness.

Keith nuzzled into the touch of his warm hand and shifted a little closer to them. His heart was about to burst his chest open, brimming with emotions, with unconditional love, as he spoke in a soft voice: 

“I love you two with all my heart. I am the luckiest man in the whole universe to have you in my life and I will do anything to protect you. I would even give my life. I love you more than words can describe.”

Lance’s gaze went soft and Keith noticed tears gather in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over any second. Keith lifted his hand and as one single tear rolled down Lance’s cheek, he wiped it away. He smiled tenderly at him.

As Lance was about to say something, Isabel made a delightful sound as if she was cooing at the scene between her dads and both their gazes wandered to their beautiful daughter, light of their lives, sunshine to their rainy days. 

Laying between them and sucking on one of her fists, it was hard to resist her natural charm as the brightest smile appeared on her chubby cheeks and her eyes shined with joy. Keith leaned forward as Lance did the same and whilst he nuzzled his nose against one of her cheeks, Lance gave her a featherlight kiss on the other.

They intertwined their hands in the middle and Isabel reached with her other hand for them, grabbing Keith’s index finger and holding tight to it, giggling adorably.

It was a quiet morning, the only sound outside were a few birds chirping.

Soft rays of sun coming through the swaying curtains, letting everything around shimmer in golden hues. 

It felt warm and safe. 

Soft and cozy.

Just… 

...perfect.


End file.
